


A Bun in Abundance

by Daisy_Senpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Senpai/pseuds/Daisy_Senpai
Summary: An evening in the Kurosawa household presents two unlikely lovers their chance to initiate something more than a friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya those who are reading. This really is not my best work at all. It felt all awkward to me while writing. I still hope you enjoy it, and let me know if you would like me to continue it. I hope I gave another rare ship some justice.

 “What do you mean we aren’t doing that? It’s perfect! It’s exactly what Aqours needs.”

 “But we already tried it once and Dia-san got mad at us. You know what she’s like zura.”

 “Maybe now onee-chan is part of Aqours again, she’ll allow it?”

 The first years all let out one big collective sigh. The pressure of coming up with a live show for Aqours was too much. They had created a performance for Ruby and Leah about their sisters, but now that it came to an official live show their minds had blanked. It was like the first-third year bonding exercise all over again, except this time it really looked hopeless. As per usual, Yoshiko wanted a fallen angel theme, ‘wanted to see Riko in the outfit again with the thigh highs’ she had said, and for once, Ruby and Hanamaru didn’t believe her. Riko was her little demon, and not her lover.

 “Well if Ruby is confident that Dia-chan will be okay with it then I say we go with it.” Yoshiko smiled, closed her eyes and folded her arms. Then she opened one eye and saw Ruby looking up at her with almost puppy eyes and backed down.

 “Dia- _chan_ , zura…?” Maru pondered Yoshiko’s odd choice of honorific.

 “Anyway, I need to go to the bathroom. You two should think of something as good as my fallen angel idea.” Yoshiko got up and walked out of Ruby’s room.

 “Sure, thing Yoshiko-chan!”

 “Yohane!”

 “Zura!”

 The hallway was dim, with only the light Ruby’s room emanating out through the wall panels. Yoshiko looked around. She couldn’t see much, but she knew where the rooms were. She looked across at Dia’s room. The door was closed and there was no light from her room, but it wasn’t that late. She knew she couldn’t have gone out, or be downstairs, as she never heard her door open nor close since she arrived. She sighed a little and turned left towards the bathroom and went in, closing the door slowly behind her and locking it.

 The hallway was silent for a moment, before the scared breath of a peeping-Dia left the girls throat. She relaxed and composed herself, straightening her blue dress and white belt. She had been watching the first years for some time, through a crack in Ruby’s door. She had been mainly watching Yoshiko, who had been facing away from the door, and who had also been crouching up, down, and leaning over the table, giving Dia everything she wanted, and left her wanting more. _You shouldn’t be doing this,_ she thought to herself. She was aware at how observant Maru was, and knew that at any moment, regardless of how still she was, Maru could catch onto her. However, almost like though a supernatural connection between her and Ruby, Maru was kept occupied, and hadn’t the time to feel for prying eyes. She sat against the panel to Ruby’s room and thought what she should do next.

 “C’mon Dia. You know that she would never go for you. She isn’t interested in anyone at all, let alone the older sister of one of her classmates.”

 Dia sighed. She got up off the floor. She was just about to open the door to her room when she heard the toilet flush. She hesitated, her hand hovering near the door handle. She gulped and turned, ready to face Yoshiko when she left the bathroom. _It’s now or never, Dia._

 The door slid open and Yoshiko stepped out. She was wearing a dress shorter than Dia’s. It was, of course, fallen angel themed. It had black and pink bows from her waist up to her bust, with a big version of the smaller ones also at the waist, but on her back, possibly attached to the belt. Dia hoped she would find out at some point. It had white puffed shoulders and purple thigh highs. All that was missing was the boots that came with it. It was cute, but sexy too, and that fitted Yoshiko, in Dia’s eyes.

 “Oh. Dia-ch…san. I thought you were asleep. I hope we weren’t waking you up at all?”

 Dia was surprised. It was the “normal” Yoshiko that Ruby had so famously told her had appeared in Hokkaido. She liked it. A little too much.

 “Oh-h. You hadn’t. I’ve been awake this whole time. I-I just wanted to sit alone in the dark.” She folded her arms, closed her eyes and turned away from Yoshiko, hoping to attract her curiousness.

 “Oh. Okay. Well I won’t keep you any longer…” She went to grab Ruby’s door handle, but before she could, Dia had grabbed hold of her wrist.

 “Please, Yohane, talk to me a little longer. I’m a little lonely when Ruby has friends over. Keep me company for a little while, please?”

 Yoshiko stared up into Dia’s eyes. She was being sincere, the beauty spot on her face unscratched. _She called me Yohane!_ Yoshiko thought. Nobody had ever willingly called her that. Yoshiko continued to stare into Dia’s eyes. She was desperate. She had been waiting for Yoshiko to leave the room all night. Now that they were right in front of each other, Dia was trying everything to keep Yoshiko for as long as she could. Yoshiko wanted to be with Dia too, and now with Dia calling her Yohane, she knew she could get away with being playful. The special kind of playful that only the one she wanted to connect with could witness.

 “Huh? Is that right? Okay. I’ll keep you company. Just for a bit.” Yoshiko’s eye twinkled, and she winked at Dia with the other. Dia’s heart started beating harder and through her chest. She was a little frightened. The person in front of her was like a mixture between Yoshiko and Yohane. It was certainly Yoshiko. She was polite her stance was less serious, feet together and her hands behind her back, back straight. But there was also a hint of Yohane there too. The playfulness crept through, as well as some new-found seductiveness. Dia faltered.

 “Hmmmmm? What’s the matter, Dia-chan? You seemed like you wanted to speak to me? What…”

 Yoshiko stopped. Now she faltered, and Dia regained her composure. She had called her Dia-chan. Now Dia was confident that Yoshiko and she were on the same page. She was about to speak when she faltered again. Dark thoughts started to cloud her mind. Was this just part of Yoshiko’s plan? The plan to reel her in the throw her back out? Was Yoshiko really into her? Dia let out a sigh.

 “You know what? Forget about me wanting to speak to you. I should go to bed. I’m quite tired. I think that was the tiredness talking and not me. See ya”.

 Before Yoshiko realised it Dia had retreated back into her room and had closed the door, locking it behind her. Yoshiko felt a sadness all over her body. She relaxed her stance and brought her hands in front of her. She held them together and felt lonely. She knew what Dia was thinking, and she knew it wasn’t true. She really did want Dia. Yet again her Yohane personality had gotten in the way, regardless of the mix between it and Yoshiko. She knew that if she ever wanted to get closer to Dia that she had to be sincere and honest, and her real self, let down all barriers and defences and be wholly open to allow Dia in. From behind her Dia and Ruby’s mother came up the stairs. She asked Yoshiko if her and Hanamaru would like to stay the night. She nodded earnestly and went back into Ruby’s room. She let them both know, and they continued with their discussion. Yoshiko was a little reserved for the rest of evening. She was still sad, but she knew that the night and the next day gave her time to open herself up to Dia. She was determined to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite this being the chapter where things happen, it feels worse than the first. I still hope it is okay. Thank you for reading!

 It was night-time, and the Kurosawa household was quiet. To Yoshiko it felt as if nothing dared move. She lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She picked up her phone and looked at the time. 11:38pm. She looked across at where Ruby and Maru were. They were tangled in each other’s arms, both sleeping soundly. She looked at the wall panel near to her. She knew that Dia wasn’t far away.

 Dia was still awake. She had left her blind open and the moon was flowing in, brighter than it had ever been. She checked her phone for the time. 11:41pm. She put her phone down. She had been laying on her bed since she left Yoshiko in the hallway. She had heard her mother ask if her and Hanamaru wanted to stay the night. She had heard bits of their conversations through the panels and had noticed that Yoshiko was talking less than before. Dia felt worse than before. Her sudden change in mood had had some sort of negative effect on Yoshiko. She couldn’t think what that was though. She was in her bedtime frock. She was cold but wouldn’t get under her covers. She stared out of the window. Hoping to just fall asleep at some point.

 A few minutes later she heard a shuffling from Ruby’s room, and then her door slowly slide open. Somebody quietly slipped out. She wondered if it was one of the first year’s sleep walking, until she heard the door slide shut again. That felt odd to Dia. If someone was going to the toilet, they would leave their door open until they got back. Whoever it was, was clearly not going back to that room, at least not for some time. Her heart rate increased, and she could hear it in her ears, drowning out the sounds from the person’s strides. Then she heard a knock at her door, and before she could reply her door slowly slid open. The light from the moon bounced off Dia’s carpet and lit up Yoshiko. She was stood there in her bedtime clothes. The short-sleeved hoodie, the knee length jogging sweats. There was a stark absence of hair bun. Dia herself had removed her hair clips and had tied her hair into two low-hanging ponytails, with red ribbons. They stared at each other for a moment.

 “You have the-”

 “-right room. This wasn’t accidental. I went to the bathroom when you were outside prying into what we were doing, remember?” Yoshiko shut the door behind her. She had quietened Dia.

 Yoshiko breathed out and shifted her position slightly. She had gone from stern to Yoshiko, the rare one, soon to be much less rare. She walked over to Dia’s bed, who had pulled herself up, so she was leaning against the headboard with her legs straight out in front of her, facing Yoshiko.

 “Can I ask you a question, Dia-chan?” Yoshiko was now sat at the foot of Dia’s bed, facing away from her.

 “Go ahead,” Dia replied.

 “What do you think of me? Not Yohane, but me?”

 Dia was stunned. This wasn’t a question she was expecting to get so soon. She sat there in silence for a moment, and Yoshiko awaited her reply.

 “I like you. All of you, whether it be Yoshiko, Yohane or a blend of both. I like you a lot. You try to lighten the mood when everyone is feeling down. But you can also be empathetic. Behind that Yohane personality is someone great. Someone that I would like to get to know.”

 Yoshiko blushed and stayed silent, and so did Dia. They were hesitant to address the elephant in the room.

 “Yoshiko…”

 “I’m sorry. I should just be honest with you, Dia-chan. I’m sorry about earlier. It was as confusing as this is now. I just want to be honest with you, I want to be open. I want to pull down those barriers that I put up, turn off those defences that come with them, and be open for you and only you. It can be hard for me to do that sometimes, but if I can let you in it would be worth it.” The room filled with silence again. Dia had warmed up. She was about to speak when Yoshiko interrupted her again.

 “This was a bad idea I’m sorry.” Just as she had let down her barriers and defences again, she built them back up in front of Dia’s very eyes. Yoshiko got up and rushed towards Dia’s door, tears starting to stream down her face. She reached out towards the door and was about to leave when Dia grabbed her hand and spun her round. She saw Dia’s face for a split second before she closed her eyes as Dia’s lips locked with hers. There, in the moonlight of the night sky, Dia and Yoshiko embraced. The house filled with silence again, but this time the house could breath. The tense air was no longer there. Dia held Yoshiko by the waist and hand. They separated and looked at each other. Their faces were red hot, cheeks wet from their collective tears.

 “I’m sorry, Yoshiko-chan. I’m sorry I couldn’t speak earlier. I’m sorry I couldn’t convey my feelings properly.”

 “Dia-chan, its fine. We’re here now. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

 “Are you not going to go back to Ruby’s room? They’d wonder where you are in the morning.”

 “It will be fine. I’m okay with being found here.” She hugged Dia, resting her head on her chest. After a moment Yoshiko lifted her head up.

 “Now let’s get to bed, you’ll get cold again.” She walked off to Dia’s bed, pulling the third year by her hand, the moon still pouring through the window. A moment later Dia’s blind came down, closing off the prying eyes of the moon. For now, the moon was the only thing to know of their existence. It was good at keeping secrets. For a while, none of the Aqours members were any the wiser. Until...


End file.
